Penguin City
Club Penguin City or known also as Penguin City, is a widely known city and one of the biggest cities in Club Penguin Island. It is also one of the cities that is within The Town's anatomy, being completely in the central point.. While several agents live there, like Agent Omega X and Agent Unknown, Penguin City was known to have a lot of Pookie Protectors back then. Penguin City currently holds 25% of CPs population, and it grows everyday. But the number of Pookies and mumus/dudus have diminished over the months due to the truth of what Pookie truly are. Since the fall of the PPP, there is no more Pookie Protectors and Lovers around there since The Fall. Features Overall Penguin City is a very popular city in which almost all penguins visit, along with other some other races and creatures. Here are some of the main features that the city has... Neighborhoods There are many neighborhoods in Penguin City, including the suburbs, although most of the buildings are skyscrapers. Some PHD agents live in these neighborhoods, although some prefer the Omega Tower and others prefer the Pookie Protest Agency QG. There're also quite a few famous neighborhoods, not many, but definitely a few of them. Landmarks Omega Tower The Omega Tower is a landmark, formally owned by Agent Omega X. It's located near the center of the city. It's more than 100 floors tall, and holds residential, commercial and other types of floors. On the top lies Omega X's private penthouse, only accessible with a special security card. The rooftop holds a landing site for helicopters or other types of ships to land on. In a war, the Omega Tower has been destroyed and fell into pieces due to the bombardments of PHD missiles. The tower has now been converted into a high tech base for the PHD, making weapons and training novices. Bon Bread Company Another popular landmark is the Bon Bread Company which is the home to the PHD Labs and RPA Labs. It is the largest pastry company in the city and it is very popular. The Bon Bread Company is located at the City Square, not very far away from the Puffle Dome. Bon Bread Company is the most popular of all landmarks in the Penguin City, being the oldest of all. Bon Bread Company was made before the Omega Tower. Puffle Dome The 2nd most popular landmark of Penguin City. One of the largest places to hold events designed for Puffles called "Puffle-Cons", hundreds of million penguins bringing their Puffles for the superb activities. It was also created before the Omega Tower was created. Districts The city itself is divided into six districts, known as "The Six". The Six Districts are the City Square District, the North District, the West District, the East District, the South District and the Abandoned District. The City Square and Southern District had a lot of HQ of the PPP, the other districts belong to the PHD and PPP, fighting over to take possession of them. Over the years, the PPP lost the Northern District under their possession, then came the CIty Square (in a brutal long war), as well the rest of the districts. City Square The City Square is probably the most popular district in Penguin City, as it's in the center of the city. It's where the Bon Bread Company HQ is, along with the City Hall and the Puffle Dome. City Square has been raided constantly by PHD agents from the past and sometimes war occured. North District The North District (also known as "Northern Quadrant") is where the PCA (Penguin City Airport) is, as well as the PCR (Penguin City Railroad) is. A lot of companies and business is rolling in, especially the industry of weaponry of the PHD. This is also a good spot where the PHD came to spy on their foes with the help of secret tunnels and passages underground, being connected to train network. West District The West District (also known as "Western Quadrant") features the Mr. Penguin's Movie Theater and also has several types of stores, like clothing ones, and also has a pizza parlor. It even has it's own fountain in the middle of the district. The spa (which held the Supreme Penguin Agency HQ below it) was also here, but it was destroyed by Agent Unknown. Some of the Club Penguin Mafia holds parts of the Western District. East District The East District (also known as "Eastern Quadrant") is where the suburbs are, where some of the neighborhoods are located. Some penguins live here but also a good spot for the PHD agents to hide in those suburbs. Back in the days when the PPP was famous and very active, some gangs and mafia groups decided to stay here and changing a large part of the suburbs into slums full of corruption. The PPP had a bad time trying to clean this and they never succeed. The "East Slums" are still active on this day, even after the fall of the PPP. South District The South District (also known as "Southern Quadrant") is where the docks are located and the PCCS (Penguin City Curse Ship) is located. This is where penguins visit Club Penguin Island and also where the beach is located too. It even has it's own lighthouse, yet much more smaller and more larger. There is a lot of fishing going on in the South District, with Pookies being good fishing baits for sharks. Abandoned District The Abandoned District was once a very famous and prospering district, but when the First Alien Invasion occurred, this district was nearly destroyed, and since then, 9/10 people never goes in there. It is where the Abandoned Building resides. After the invasion, some decided to stay despite the hard life and lack of resources. Soon it will be rebuild as a project but it became a place full of dark slums, like the East District. Law Enforcement Due to how big it is and the always increasing-decreasing crime rate, Penguin City has not one, but TWO kinds of law enforcing. Penguin City Police Department The Penguin City Police Department, or PCPD for short, is said to be one of the biggest departments ever AND the most organized one. Its officers are the very best, and the tests to enter require great physical strength and a great mind. Their agents can follow any trail to anywhere, and almost never fail a case. Some of their members are known to work side-to-side with the Vigilantes. Due to several reasons, there're two kinds of police officers; Normal and Dark. Normal The normal police officers are the honest ones. They work alongside citizens in order to arrest criminals and are highly appreciated by the people. They wear water blue uniforms with a proud, bright golden badge of the PCPD. Dark Due to the Black Sun Crime Syndicate, several police officers have become corrupt. These officers are much more brutal and use more radical methods, yet they can be much more effective compared to normal officers. However, they're disliked by the people due to their brutal way of solving crimes. There is nothing that can be done and those officers are being more and more often seen in the streets. They wear black uniforms. Vigilantes The Vigilantes are the urban protectors of Penguin City, who come in when either the PCPD is outpowered or when they know someone's a criminal but there's no evidence to prove it. The Vigilantes are most commonly loners, meaning they follow no orders from anyone. In order to increase their effectiveness, some Vigilantes work side-to-side with members of the PCPD. There're two kinds of Vigilantes; super-powered and non-powered. Super-Powered The super-powered Vigilantes are the ones who most commonly deal with super-powered threats, such as Super Villains. However, they can also take care of non-powered criminals if the situation requires it. They have super powers, which almost always gives them an edge over their opponents. They most commonly hide either in high-tech secret bases or in luxurious penthouses. Non-Powered The non-powered Vigilantes are the ones who normally take care of small threats, such as petty thieves. However, they can also deal with super-powered threats if needed. Due to them not having special abilities, they rely upon technology or non-deadly weapons to accomplish their targets. They most commonly hide either amongst the civilian crowd or in residential blocks. Trivia * Penguin City is one of the most largest cities in Antarctica. * A lot of Pookie Hater Defense missions took place in Penguin City since it was a good place to kill Pookies and raid on the PPP. * Since the fall of the PPP, it's most likely the winner being PHD: all properties from the PPP belongs now to the PHD, themes such as Pookie Kindergartens are now transformed as Pookie Torture Centers.